Little Boy Lost
by dangerousdame
Summary: Laddie's story, as told by one of the boys.
1. The Rebel

Little Boy Lost

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish it wasn't the case, I don't own any of the lost boys. Sigh._

I'm no leader. I'm not strong enough to control a group, and probably not smart enough, either. But I'm okay with that. We all let David make the decisions. Whatever he wants to do, we do, whether it's harassing the girls at Max's video store, getting stoned, or terrorizing the general population.

Am I sorry I became like him? Not really. Sure, there are times I find myself missing the daylight, or a little tired of the taste of blood. But I wasn't planning to rebel.

"Have you seen my mommy?"

He was a little kid, probably about six or so. Wearing some strange buttoned down shirt, with really long hair for his age. Weirdo, but this place is full of them.

"Sorry. I've been with my friends all evening."

I'm not very good with kids, and I hadn't exactly comforted him. David called out to me.

"Dwayne, what's taking you?"

"This kid's lost. He's looking for his mom."

David and the others came over. The little boy looked up at them.

"Have you seen my mommy?"

David grinned at him.

"Sure we have, little man. Come on my bike, I'll take you to her."

"David-

He cut me off with just a look. I shut up.

We all climbed on our bikes, and rode off into the fog. Roaring past the amusement park, heading towards the cliffs. I wondered when the boy would realize we weren't taking him to his mother.

It was a funny thing. Only last night, we'd taken- well, kidnaped, really- that hippie girl down to this same place. She was screaming the whole time, and I never once felt sorry for her. Actually, I enjoyed it- maybe even got turned on. But this was different. I wished David had just left the kid alone.

By the time we got to the cave, he was crying wildly. That girl looked at us like she hoped we'd all die horrible deaths, but a look from David kept her quiet. Nobody challenges David.

As the kid screamed, David attacked him. Marco and Paul held him down.

I'm not really sure what came over me. But I found myself lunging at David, and wrenching him away from the boy.

"You sick freak!" I yelled. "He's just a kid! Leave him alone!"

I rushed over to where he was lying on the ground- not dead, but almost. I took out my switchblade, and made a cut in my arm. I held up his head, and let my blood go into his mouth.

"You'll pay for this."

I looked up at my friends standing over me.

"Keep the kid if you want. You can read him a bedtime story, teach him his long division, I don't care. But never go against me."

He came closer.

"We'll have to teach you a lesson about obedience, Dwayne. One you won't forget."

They were upon me. But I didn't care. The kid would be alright.


	2. A Good Monster

When I came to, the girl and the kid were standing over me.

"What were they doing to him?"

The girl shook her head and motioned for him to be quiet. She bent down over me.

"Dwayne."

I forced myself to sit up.

"Hey little man. You alright?"

He nodded.

"Look, kid, I'm-I'm sorry about all this."

The kid nodded again.

"I knew you weren't taking me to my mom. She died when I was born."

"Then why-

"I sometimes like to look for her. Just because she's dead doesn't mean I can't see her."

Freaky little boy.

"Thank you for saving me from the monsters."

I smiled.

"No problem, kid."

"My name's Laddie."

"I'm Dwayne. This is- " what was her name again? Moonbeam? Moonchild?

"I'm Star."

She hugged Laddie.

"Don't worry. It's all going to be okay."

She looked me in the eye.

"What made you stop them?"

I shrugged.

"He was a kid. It just seemed wrong."

Then I understood what Star really meant. Why had I saved Laddie and not her? Why hadn't I lifted a finger to keep David from kidnaping her and forcing his blood into her veins?

Good question.

"Dwayne."

She pulled me close and kissed me. I tried to shove her away.

"You belong to David. You think he was hard on me before, imagine him seeing you kiss me."

"I hope he did see it."

She ran off into a corner.

Chicks. As long as I live, I'll never understand them.

Laddie tugged on my sleeve.

"Is she a monster?"

"No, kid. But I am."

"But you're a good monster."

I shook my head.

"There's no such thing as a good monster."

"What am I now?"

I held his hand.

"You ever watch _The Addams Family_? _The Munsters_?"

"I like _The Munsters_."

"Well, you're like Eddie."

I smiled at him.

"Come on little man, it's almost morning. Time to go to bed."


	3. Bending Reality

_In addition to not owning The Lost Boys (sigh) I also don't own The Wizard of Oz._

"You're dead meat, you little brat!"

"David, no!"

"Are you blind? He tried to kill us all!"

I looked down at Laddie. He was standing in the middle of a circle made of lit candles.

"He's not doing anything."

David turned to me. His eyes looked like they'd been lit on fire or something.

"You think so? I heard him chanting something, and suddenly it's like the life is being sucked out of me. I look over there, and there's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz reciting curses in the middle of a lot of fire."

He grabbed hold of Laddie and shook him.

"Where'd you learn those neat tricks, boy?"

"My-my mother."

David dropped him on the ground and looked at him like he was something on the bottom of his shoe.

"David, you promised me."

David cocked his head and gave me that famous sneer of his.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, Dwayne. I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to keep him from getting into trouble."

He waved his hand in front of the kid's face. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but it couldn't be good. David had more power then any of us. He could bend reality however he wanted- I remember the time he convinced me I was eating maggots.

What? I was just a human, okay?

Laddie opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He clutched at his throat, and David gave an evil laugh.

"Children should be seen and not heard, my boy. I don't think your charms will hurt anymore."

More than ever, I wished I had never saved that little freak's life.


	4. The Next Initiation

The four of us were hanging out by the amusement park. Marko had bought a book about astrology and was a little more into it then he should have been.

"Hey guys, I'm not making this up, it's really cool. Star's a Cancer, right? So she's sensitive, sensual, and moody. Pretty accurate, huh?"

Star had taken Laddie for a walk around the park. I looked at my watch. Where the hell were they?

"Hey Dwayne, when were you born?"

"Christmas."

"Okay, that makes you a Capricorn. You get along with Star because you're both cardinal signs. Paul and me, we're both Leos, so we're loud, fierce, and dramatic, and Cancer's aren't crazy about us. David, I think you're a Scorpio, so you and Star have a lot of chemistry, but you're a little too intense for her."

"Marko?" David said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I could see them now. Star was flirting with some curly-haired 'tough guy', and Laddie was trailing along behind. I cursed her under my breath.

"She can't even watch a kid for five minutes without getting picked up."

"Cheap little tramp", Paul spat.

David was looking at Star's new boyfriend. I recognized the look on his face. It was the same one he'd had that night when he kidnaped me. Ten years later, and that look still hadn't changed, any more then he had.

"He's not bad looking, for a human."

He grinned at us.

"Let's go, boys. We'll have some fun with our young lovers."

Laddie had noticed us. I'm not good at reading faces, so I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me or not. I helped him up on the back of my bike. I realized that tonight would be his first initiation- not counting his own.

"Come on, little man. We're going for a ride."

The End.


End file.
